


Day Ruined... Or Not

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, office!AU, there's coffee involved, we all love mingyu, wonwoo just wants his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Wonwoo storming towards the office floor from the break room, deep and loud voice asking "who the hell broke the coffee machine?!" and everyone was quiet until the boss, Kim Mingyu, sheepishly appeared "uhh, it was an accident i swear"





	Day Ruined... Or Not

One of the things Wonwoo likes about his job at Kim Entertainment, Inc. was the break room, more specifically the high-end coffee machine that all employees on the 17th floor can use freely. He doesn't have to make a detour to the Starbucks a couple of blocks from his house to get his daily caffeine fix anymore. That, and the fact that everyone he works with are very friendly and welcoming. (And if there's another reason standing out, pun intended, Wonwoo wouldn't tell.)

But this morning was not going too good for Wonwoo.

He had come to the break room after clocking in, tumbler in hand as he headed straight for the coffee machine before getting to his desk. There was the coffee machine, but he immediately knew something was wrong. There was a puddle of light brown liquid all around it and on the floor, with tissues upon tissues scattered all around, looking as though someone tried to dry off the spill and failing spectacularly. The top cover of the coffee machine was also crooked, the nozzle cracked in two when Wonwoo went closer to look.

He sighed heavily, then headed to the office floor, walking briskly with a frown on his face. He is most definitely mad for not getting his coffee.

Wrenching open the glass doors, he yelled with a deep and loud voice, "who the hell broke the coffee machine?!"

He was met with silence. His coworkers had never seen him so angry before, and they all sat looking at him wide-eyed.

The silence was broken by their boss, Kim Mingyu, emerging from his office at the far end of the floor, carrying about 6 new rolls of tissue paper, hair and suit a mess (not to mention slightly stained brown) with a sheepish look on his face.

"Uhh, it was an accident," he began. "I swear! I was just getting coffee but the top came off and when I picked it up it fell again and something cracked.." he explained rather hurriedly, voice getting smaller at the end.

Again, cue the silence. Wonwoo's anger dissipated instantly, and he felt his face begin to warm.

"It's fine, Sir. Uhh.. I was just worked up because I'm not used to not having coffee early in the morning. I'm sorry," he said, voice calmer now. Standing awkwardly after his outburst, he gestured to the tissue rolls in Mingyu's arms.

"I can help you clean up the mess," he offered.

Mingyu's whole face lit up, nodding. Wonwoo felt funny inside his chest every time he does this, but he won't ever admit that out loud.

They went to the break room, Wonwoo picking up the soggy tissues and putting them into the trash can while Mingyu continued to soak up the remaining mess with his tissues.

"I'm really sorry, Won," he said, wiping on the ground.

"Nah, I should be the one who's sorry for my outburst. You did say it was an accident," Wonwoo said.

"But you owe me a cup of coffee now," he added casually, and if his heart was beating wildly in his chest, Mingyu didn't need to know.

"Sure! How about we head to the coffee shop across the street? We're done here anyway," Mingyu said, and even with the mess of tissues spread on the counter and the floor, Wonwoo didn't think it was too much of a problem.

"Okay," he agreed.

**  
"So, Wonwoo," Mingyu said. 

They were seated in front of each other, coffee cups in hand. Wonwoo hummed in reply. He sipped from his cup to avoid Mingyu's adoring gaze.

"This isn't too shabby for a first date," he said casually. Wonwoo nearly choked on his coffee but managed to swallow it down, coughing loudly afterwards.

"Wh-What?" he asked weakly, still unable to believe it.

"I said this is nice for a first date," Mingyu said, smiling at him with his charmingly sharp tooth poking out.

Wonwoo is at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but no sound came out. Mingyu chuckled at him. He could feel his heart melting.

"Yeah," he breathed quietly.

They exchanged small talk and updates about work before lapsing into a comfortable silence, quietly finishing their drinks before getting up and heading for work, which Wonwoo belatedly realizes they're half an hour late for. Mingyu's the boss anyway, so he thinks they're good.

Speaking of..

"Hey, Mingyu," he muttered as Mingyu opened the door for them.

"Mm?"

"Would you.. Uh.."

"Yes?" Mingyu paused in the middle of the doorway.

"If, uh, if you want.." Wonwoo trailed off, clearing his throat. "We could maybe possibly, I don't know, um, go on a second date?" Wonwoo cringed, but he had to put it out there.

"Thought I had to ask you myself," Mingyu quietly said. "Of course."

Wonwoo smiled widely as they made their way to their building, Mingyu's hand intertwined with his.

It was, altogether, not a bad morning. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to try an au for Meanie and this was it. 
> 
> Also, I can't seem to write longer fics. Ahuehue forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
